The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to communication systems, and more particularly to communication link accessibility aware navigation.
Communication systems that include mobile communication nodes can experience reduced performance and/or signal loss as one or more of the mobile communication nodes change position. Environmental factors and repositioning of obstacles that impair communication can also result in reduced communication system performance. Communication link accessibility between communication nodes may require a clear line of sight for optical or high-bandwidth communication. When one or more of the communication nodes are unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), a reduction or loss in communications can impede decision-making and planning capabilities. Maintaining communication between communication nodes, as well as predicting locations of reduced communication system performance can be challenging, especially in areas of heavy terrain or among urban canyons. Terrain maps can be useful in making navigation decisions, but they may not accurately reflect a wide range of impediments to communication system performance or current conditions of the area covered by the terrain maps.